The present invention relates to a module for a manifold for a fluid main and to a fixing system for such modules.
The fields to which the invention relates are, essentially, the following fields: domestic hot and cold water, central heating, low-temperature heated floors and cooled floors. Of course, other areas in which a fluid, water but also other hydraulic fluids, is despatched to a manifold before being distributed to various parts of a hydraulic network are also covered.
To customize to suit the size of a heating network, for example, and therefore the number of radiators that are to be supplied, it is known practice for manifolds to be produced in a modular way. Individual modules are then available, each of which is able to distribute water to one radiator, or modules with two or three outlets. By joining such modules together, it is possible to customize to suit any scenario as regards the number of outlets needed.
The modules used to produce a manifold are in the form of a tubular component running along a first axis and one or more radial outlets are provided in the wall of this module.
To join several modules together, these modules are placed one beside the next and mechanically connected together. There are several systems in existence for fixing modules together.
A first system consists in providing each module with longitudinal bores. The modules are then assembled by aligning the longitudinal bores and by passing a threaded rod into each set of aligned longitudinal bores. At the two ends of the set of modules, these modules are clamped together using the threaded rods.
Another fixing system consists in making blind bores at the periphery of each end of a module. Two adjacent modules are then joined together by placing two blind bores one beside the other and by placing a small clip in each pair of two adjacent blind bores, each clip then connecting the two modules. By fitting the clips in this way all around the two modules that are to be connected, the latter are joined together. The clips used here run longitudinally with respect to the axis of the manifold.
These two fixing systems have disadvantages. In the first system, correct sealing between the modules is achieved by clamping these modules together. If, therefore, the fitter tightens excessively or inadequately during clamping, there are risks of leakage when the installation is in operation. The second connecting system has the disadvantage that it is necessary to have access to all the faces of the manifold in order to join it together adequately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a module and a fixing system for such modules which do not have the abovementioned disadvantages. One object of the invention is therefore to provide a module and a fixing system that make it possible to guarantee good sealing between two adjacent modules. Advantageously, two adjacent modules will be joined together easily, even when the manifold has to be situated it a place which is not very accessible.
To this end, the invention proposes a module for a manifold for a fluid main, comprising a tubular body extending along a first axis and in which at least one radial outlet is made.
According to the invention, the module has, at one end, a female end piece and at its other end a corresponding male end piece, and bores extending in a plane approximately perpendicular to the first axis are provided on each side of the module at each of its ends, so that when two modules are fitted one inside the other, the bores of one module align with the bores of the other module on each side of the assembly thus produced.
Thus, to join two modules together, all that is required is for them to be fitted one inside the other and locked in position by introducing into the aligned bores a part which acts as a pin on each side of the assembly formed. Advantageously, the bores made on each side of a module are parallel. In this way, it is possible to secure two modules together with a U-shaped part in a single operation.
A module according to the invention preferably has a plane of symmetry containing the first axis and passing through a radial outlet. This makes it possible to access the module either from one side or the other.
In a preferred embodiment, the module according to the invention has, at the same end as the male end piece, on each side of the tubular body, a bore running in a plane perpendicular to the first axis, and at the same end as the female end piece, on each side of the tubular body, there are two aligned bores, distant from one another, so that when two adjacent modules are fitted one inside the other, each bore corresponding to a male end piece lies between the corresponding two bores of the female part of the other module. Excellent positioning of one module with respect to an adjacent module may thus be achieved. This here is a structure reminiscent of a hinge.
In order to correctly hold in place a part which acts as a pin introduced into aligned bores of modules according to the invention, a module advantageously comprises, at the same end as the female end piece, a retaining tab, arranged between the bores that lie on each side of the body and more or less tangential to these bores.
To ensure good sealing between two modules it is possible, for example, to provide an O-ring. In this case, the module has, for example, at the same end as the female end piece, and therein, a peripheral housing intended to accommodate such an O-ring.
As is already known in the case of modules of the prior art, it is advantageous to provide two opposed radial outlets on one module.
The invention also relates to a manifold for a fluid main which comprises at least two modules as described hereinabove.
Such a manifold advantageously comprises a U-shaped bracket, each branch of the U being plugged into a set of aligned bores lying on one side of the tubular body.
In order to be able to guarantee good sealing, a manifold according to the invention comprises, for example, an O-ring positioned around the male end piece of a module.